Ringo Hyuuga
Ringo Hyuuga is a fanmade character created by UnicornChaaa. Background Ringo was found to be in the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan. Her father, lord Hiashi Hyuuga, accepted her to be the heir of the clan, since he thought she would be a legendary kunoichi! And, he was correct! At the age of 5, Ringo was very liked in the Academy. The first friend she made was Konohamaru Sarutobi. Even only a young child, she developed romantic feelings for him. The two would always play together and Ringo was the only student who found Konohamaru powerful. She also thought he was very lucky to be the grandson of Hokage Third! Moegi, another academy student, was besties with Ringo! The two would gossip lots of things. Udon was fond of Ringo and he thought she was quite interesting. Part I Ringo, like Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, was still an Academy student. She would very soon become a genin , since her ninja skills were atleast appropriate for just a 5 year old. Ringo joined Konohamaru's squad as an invite. She was joyful and happy to be a part of her best friend's group! Ringo wanted to impress her three other peers and decided to be the "rulekeeper" of the group. She wanted to follow every single rule Konohamaru made! Ringo is shown as much times as Moegi and Udon are, while Konohamaru has way more screentime than her Part II After the past few years, Ringo gained lots of strength! Ringo is an expert at her Kekkei Genkai, Byakugan, and she has tons of balance towards it. In Shippuden, Ringo has finally confessed her love to Konohamaru. Konohamaru accepted her confession, and he even loves her back! The two are now having a closer relationship. Ringo is also seen fighting off Rogue Ninja in Pain's Arc. Appearance Ringo has brown hair that is tied into 5 short spikes. Those spikes are covered with colourful rubber bands. There is no point of telling you what she wears, since you can easily tell. Personality Ringo is polite, shy, sweet and kind. She blushes very often, and she is mostly indoors training to become stronger. She also cares for the enviromnent a lot. She cares for the nature and peace of Konoha. Whenever she is mad, she is called "appleface" because her face goes completely red, like an apple! Pain's Invasion Ringo isn't so important in PI, but she still plays a big role. She is seen giving Konohamaru a shy "congrats" and a soft hug. She also heals him with her medical-nin abilities. Abilities Ringo is very strong. She can use her Byakugan, obviously, but she also uses her two chakra natures: Earth and Water Release. She can combine these two CNs and then they become Wood Release, which makes her 10x powerful! Don't forget her Medical-Nin abilities. She may be a Hyuuga, but she really cares about defense towards both herself and others! Naruto: The Last Ringo is mostly seen in NTL holding Konohamaru's hand and helping Naruto with his gifts. But she also has affection with Hanabi in the movie. The two are chatting with each other and are giggling together. The two fellas! After Hanabi is captured, Hinata orders Ringo to protect Konoha, and so Ringo does indeed! Boruto Ringo and Konohamaru finally marry each other in Boruto! The two own a big Chinese/Japanese luxurious house, since both of them are like millionaires. Ringo also meets Team Konohamaru, and out of all members, her favorite is Sarada Uchiha! Trivia * Ringo means "apple blossom". Hyuuga means "a place in the sun". Her full name is just basically "apple blossom in the sun"! * Ringo's favourite foods are: Bakery foods and like Sarada, Black tea flavoured foods. * Ringo's least favourite foods are: Chocolate cake, Marshmallows and Dumplings * All these images were drawn and sketched by me! Quotes (To Konohamaru) "I never knew what love was until I met you! You were always the medicine to recover my heart! Thank you...all those pieces were brought together again because of you! I cherish you, I love you, Konohamaru..." (To Naruto) "Look at this! Look at this beautiful forest! It's the nature that counts, Naruto! You need to care for it! This is important! Great, now look! I'm the one who's has to heal these?!" (To Pain) "Pain...I just want you to know that I'll never, ever forgive you for hurting my crush!" (To Moegi) "Thanks for sticking out for me. You're a great friend and a great kunoichi to talk to! I'm so relieved....." (To Udon) "You're a very nice guy, and most importantly a very good friend!" (To Sarada, Boruto and Mitsuki) "You should be lucky my sweet, precious husband is your Sensei! Be careful, Konohamaru can be a bit mad at times, so please don't scold him for what he's incorrectly doing! Remember, everyone makes mistakes!!!" Category:DRAFT